


the entire history of you

by itainthardtryin



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Black Mirror AU, F/F, and then fluff, aubrey is the best best friend ever, beca is the best girlfriend ever, chloe is paranoid and loves them both too much, it ends much happier than the black mirror episode, other Bellas feature briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: Based off the Black Mirror episode.Set in the future where humans have the ability to record, and play back, everything they see with their eyes, Beca has a secret she is struggling to keep from Chloe.Aubrey helps... but also really doesn't help.Chloe automatically assumes the worst.Established Bechloe. Mild angst, then major fluff.





	the entire history of you

Beca rushes out of the studio to the cab, haphazardly calling Chloe on her cell as she does. Chloe picks up after two rings. “Beca! Where the hell are you? We have to leave in like, five minutes.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I totally got held up in the studio. We booked for three hours thinking that would be enough time to record a two and a half minute song, but y’know what? We were wrong,” she explains. “Why is it that people can play a song fucking  _ perfectly _ when you aren’t recording, and then as soon as you put a microphone in front of them they’re messing up more than a kindergartener learning their ABC’s?” 

“If you worked with  _ decent _ musicians instead of this whole ‘give the underdog a chance’ kick you’re on, then maybe you’d get home on time just once,” Chloe argues playfully. 

“Chlo, for the tenth time. I was an underdog. You were an underdog,” she tells her, getting into the cab. “As underdogs who are now the top dogs in our fields, we owe it to the little guys to give them a chance.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Chloe gives in. “You know I love that about you. That you want to root for the little guy. But I don’t love it when it keeps my girlfriend from getting home to me.” 

“I know. Meet you there?” Beca suggests. “It’ll take me ten minutes to get to Emily’s. Leave now and I can race you,” Beca flirts. 

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Beca can hear the smile in Chloe’s voice and feel it in her heart. 

“Ten minutes. Go!” Beca hangs up before Chloe has a chance to respond, but mostly before she says something stupid. Her stomach has been in knots for weeks thinking about it, and Chloe makes it so difficult to keep secret when she’s being so  _ Chloe  _ all the time.

 

//

 

Beca’s one of the first to arrive. Emily greets her at the door with a hug. “Beca! How has it been almost a year since we saw each other when you live so close?”

“I-I don’t know,” Beca laughs. “I guess life gets in the way.” 

“Well get in here and tell me all about it!” Emily says, stepping out of the way to let Beca past. As soon as Beca walks in she sees the only other person here is Aubrey. And of course she is, because why should Beca be able to relax for even one second?

She fakes surprise in front of Emily at seeing Aubrey and hugs her tight pretending they hadn’t just seen each other the day before. “Beca… it’s so good to see you! Where’s Chloe?” Aubrey asks, almost fearing the answer. 

“I got held up at work so I came alone. She should be here any second though,” Beca replies nervously. 

“Drink, Beca?” Emily asks.

“You know me… anything alcoholic.” 

“Coming up!” As soon as Emily leaves the room, Beca pulls Aubrey closer. “Did you say anything to her?”

“Of course not,” Aubrey replies. “Why would I?”

“I don’t know… It’s a pretty big secret to keep. I’m freaking out, man,” Beca tells her, starting to mildly hyperventilate. “I don’t know how I can get through tonight without letting it slip. Oh God, Aubrey, I can’t do this, I can;t-”

Beca stops dead when she hears the doorbell. She’s pretty sure it’s Chloe, and her suspicions are confirmed a few seconds later when Chloe lets herself in. Beca’s whole body stiffens up and she takes a deep breath to steady herself. 

“Keep it together, Beca,” Aubrey whispers. “She’s a good detective, she’ll notice you’re acting weird. You can do this.” 

“Okay,” she says. “Okay,” she repeats a little more confidently. “Doing this.” Beca leaves Aubrey and walks over to greet Chloe. 

“Been here long?” Chloe asks suspiciously. 

“No, not long. A few minutes maybe.” 

Emily reappears from the kitchen with two glasses. “Chloe! Hey! You look amazing! Drink?” she offers, handing her a glass and pulling her in for a one armed hug. Beca takes the other glass, starting to drink it immediately. 

The doorbell rings again and Emily excuses herself. Beca breathes out in relief. Chloe studies her. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah,” Beca stutters. “Just stressed from the studio.”

“Babe, when are you going to learn to leave work at work,” Chloe asks, leaning in to kiss her softly. “Just relax.” Chloe looks over Beca’s shoulder and her face lights up. “Aubrey!” 

“Chloe Beale, you ray of metaphorical sunshine, look at you! How is it that every time we see each other, I’ve gotten older but you seem to look years younger?” Aubrey laughs. 

“Oh, straight in with the flattery? I forgot how much I enjoyed this,” Chloe laughs, hugging Aubrey tight. 

“You mean, Beca doesn’t tell you how hot you are?” Aubrey jokes, pulling back and winking at Beca who shakes her head in disbelief. It’s been approximately five seconds and Aubrey has already directed the conversation right where Beca doesn’t want it to go. 

“Of course I do,” Beca protests. “I’m basically Bruno Mars, dude!” Chloe and Aubrey look at her in confusion. “She’s so beautiful and I tell her every day? Just The Way You Are? C’mon guys, I know it’s been a while but if you can’t even remember the defining moment of the modern day Barden Bellas then I think we need to sit down right now and spend the whole night watching college redo’s.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll get there,” Emily interrupts, bringing Stacie, Ashley and Jessica into the conversation. 

Beca watches Chloe greet their friends, and the words are on the tip of her tongue. She doesn’t know how to get through this night watching Chloe when she knows everything is going to change tomorrow. 

She downs the rest of her drink and tries to push it to the back of her mind. 

It’s going to be a long night. 

 

//

 

Eventually everyone sits down for dinner. Aubrey stands up from where she’s sitting at the end of the table. She taps her glass to announce she’s about to speak but before she does she just takes a moment to look at everyone. “Bellas, welcome. I can’t believe we’re all here, together again. I know we all have a lot of catching up to do, I mean it’s been a  _ year _ ?” 

Beca flinches knowing that for her and Aubrey it  _ hasn’t _ been a year. She doesn’t look Aubrey in the eye. She catches Chloe watching her so she leans over and kisses her on the cheek. “This is not acceptable,” Aubrey scolds the group, and Beca truly doesn’t know if she’s being serious or not. “We will  _ not  _ leave it so long in the future.”

“We have lives, Bree,” Amy pipes in. “Just because you’re living back in 20-oh-boo-hoo, and we’re out here in 2022! Catch up!” 

Aubrey fakes offence. “I missed you, too.” She holds her glass in the air. “A toast. To friendship, to love, to us!” 

Everyone raises their glass and toasts to the group. “And a special toast to this pair of lovebirds,” she motions to Beca and Chloe. “The only pair from all of us that have hooked up, stayed together, and even four years later are still acting like a newlywed couple.” Beca looks at Aubrey with her eyes wide as if to say  _ what are you doing? _

Chloe smiles at Aubrey before turning to get Beca’s attention. “Love you, babe,” she says, giving Beca a quick peck on the lips. 

“I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, so who’s the first to show us re-do’s?” Aubrey asks the table, and Cynthia Rose immediately steps up cueing up a day from almost eight months ago. “Meet our little Bella,” she says, bringing up footage of her just then newly born daughter on the screen to rapturous screams from the table.

 

//

  
  


Of course the night isn’t complete until they break into song. It doesn’t even take half an hour after dinner before they’re resurrecting all the classics, everyone still knowing each of their parts perfectly. 

They’re coming to the end of their USO tour set when Beca notices that Chloe is singing out of tune and her dancing is becoming a little wobbly. She places an arm around Chloe’s waist to steady her. “Whoa, steady there,” Beca warns, grabbing a glass out of her girlfriend’s hand, putting it back down on the table in front of them. “I think it’s about time someone was cut off.” 

Chloe pouts. “I’m not even drunk, Beca. Loosen up a bit!” Chloe reaches out for the glass, brushing Beca off and pushing her arm away. It sets off alarm bells in Beca’s mind, and she takes the glass from Chloe’s hand for a second time. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Beca asks curiously. Something’s off yet she can’t quite put her finger on it. “Everything okay?”

“Maybe there’s someone else you should be asking,” Chloe replies and Beca has no idea what she’s talking about, but she can see the slightest hint of hurt in Chloe’s eyes. The sound of their friends singing around them seems to fade out, and Beca’s entire focus shifts to Chloe. 

“I’m taking you home,” Beca informs her. “You’ve had too much to drink. You’ll regret this tomorrow, trust me.” 

“Who cares?” Chloe protests. “Live for tonight, right?”

“Okay, car, now.” Beca grabs their coats, excuses both of them, and says a quick goodbye to everyone before guiding Chloe outside. She orders a cab but it’s going to be a few minutes. 

Chloe sways on her feet where she’s standing. “I may be drunk,” she whispers to Beca in her smallest voice. Beca smiles at her admission. 

“I know, babe. Believe me, I know.” 

“You’re not going to leave me are you?” The question blindsides Beca and she panics. She doesn’t understand where it came from. 

“Hey, Chloe. Look at me,” she says, reaching up to place a hand on Chloe’s cheek, gently turning her head to make eye contact. She strokes Chloe’s cheek gently with her thumb. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I love you. I’m going nowhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Chloe repeats, but there’s a part of Beca that doesn’t think Chloe believes her.

 

//

 

Both of them fall asleep almost immediately when they get into bed. Beca thought she’d have trouble sleeping, but it turns out at that an overly long day in the studio, followed by a very loud, yet very fun dinner with the Bellas, and then looking after your drunk girlfriend will take it out of you. She’s exhausted.

Beca wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and the light isn’t on in their en suite. Immediately, panic courses through Beca’s bloodstream. Her first thought is: she’s left me. Her second: Chloe’s probably still drunk, and a danger to herself.

Beca leaps out of bed and starts searching for her girlfriend. Her panic subsides thirty seconds later when she hears the television on in their living room.

“Chloe?” Beca calls out, tiptoeing down the stairs. As she reaches the bottom she sees Chloe’s face illuminated by the light from the screen. “Hey, what are you doing? It’s… like four a.m.”

Chloe looks at her, but Beca isn’t greeted with her usual warmth. Instead, Chloe’s face is stiff and empty. “Couldn’t sleep.” She shrugs. “Take a seat, I want to show you something.” 

Beca’s stomach sinks. She knows whatever Chloe is about to show her is not going to be good. She takes the last few steps over to their couch and sits down beside her girlfriend. 

“You’ve been distant for weeks now,” Chloe starts, never taking her eyes off the screen in front of them. “And I just thought I was imagining things. That I was just taking things the wrong way. I’d lie at night watching re-do’s of our day, justifying why you were being that little bit more secretive, that little bit more jumpy…”

“Chloe, I-”

“And then tonight,” Chloe continues without giving Beca the chance to speak. “I noticed that you and Aubrey were exchanging looks over dinner, and both of you were acting strange around me. Watch.” Chloe plays back footage from earlier in the night where all three of them had been talking. Beca is fidgeting with the hem of her top, while Aubrey, disguising it with smiles and giggles, keeps trying to shut the conversation down and get away from her. 

“Watching that back Beca, how do you think I can justify that?” Beca doesn’t know how to answer. Well, she  _ does _ , but she didn’t imagine this was how it would play out. 

“I can explain, Chloe. Trust me.”

“Lip reading technology is a handy little tool,” Chloe continues. She cues up the scene on the screen of the moment she entered Emily’s house earlier in the evening. Aubrey and Beca are talking in the distance. Chloe zooms in and activates the lip reader. “She’s a good detective, she’ll notice you’re acting weird. You can do this,” the voice on screen says. 

“Well, guess what Beca? I noticed. And then, at the dinner table when Aubrey made that speech about how great it was to see each other for the first time in a year…. There you go again. You couldn’t even look at her.” Chloe plays, and then rewinds, the clip several times. “That’s your guilty look.”

Beca’s stomach is in knots because she can see the emotion building in Chloe’s eyes, and she knows how Chloe’s mind works, and she knows that this whole thing could break them. 

“Chloe, let me explain.” 

“Tell me honestly,” Chloe asks, looking at Beca for the first time since she sat down. “Was tonight the first time you’d seen Aubrey since we went to her cabin last year?”

Beca doesn’t hesitate in telling the truth. “No.” 

And at that, Chloe breaks. “Oh my God. Oh… my God,” Chloe stands and starts pacing the room, almost hyperventilating. “I knew this was a common thing that partners would cheat with the best friend, but I never imagined it would be you and Aubrey…Beca, how could you? How could you do this to me? How could Aubrey-” 

Beca jumps up and approaches Chloe with caution. “Chloe, I’m not cheating on you. I promise.” Beca looks deep in Chloe’s eyes as she says it, willing her to believe the truth. “I’m not good at these things, so can I just show you?”

Chloe is silent, and Beca can see the internal battle she’s fighting as to whether she should give Beca the chance. After a few seconds, when Chloe hasn’t said no, Beca cues up the scene she wants to show Chloe. 

On the screen in front of them is footage from yesterday with Beca walking towards Aubrey. They greet each other with a firm hug. “Beca! I cannot believe you asked me to help you with this!” 

“Yeah, well, you know and love Chloe just as much as I do and I want to make it special so…  I needed expert help.” 

Beca doesn’t waste any time and fast forwards the scene in front of them to show herself and Aubrey in a jewelry store. And not just any jewelry store. The type that doesn’t put prices beside it’s items. The type you only ever venture into if you really want to impress. 

“So what stone are you looking for? Diamond? Ruby? Sapphire?” Aubrey asks on screen with a massive smile on her face. 

On-screen Beca scoffs. “Dude, I didn’t even know engagement rings came with different stones until, like, last Thursday.” 

“You really are hopeless aren’t you?” 

“Maybe. But I know I love Chloe, and I know I have to get this right because it’s the most important thing I’ve ever done in my whole life.” Beca pleads. “I hope I’ll know it when I see it, y’know? I’ve been buying Chloe jewelry for years, I know her taste, but this? This is the big league.” 

Beca looks away from the screen and over to Chloe on the couch beside her. She’s watching the screen intently, silent tears running down her cheeks. Beca’s heart aches to be closer to her even though she’s  _ right there.  _ She reaches out and takes Chloe’s hand. 

“I think you’ve seen enough, babe,” Beca says, willing Chloe to look at her. As soon as she does, Beca slides off the couch onto one knee on the floor, never letting go of Chloe’s hand. 

“Okay, I know I fucked up because I’ve been a little off with you, but the truth is it’s just been so hard not to tell you because Chloe I haven’t kept anything from you in my whole life. And I never want to keep anything from you. And Aubrey?! I was so stressed she was going to give it away because I swear she actually cried when I told her I wanted to propose to you and-” 

“Beca,” Chloe whispers with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.That one word brings Beca back from her rambling to the woman in front of her. 

“You know, I had this whole big thing planned?” Beca laughs, swallowing to keep her emotions at bay. “There’s this whole surprise party planned for tomorrow where I was going to ask in front of everyone. But I’m kinda glad it’s just us.” 

“Ask me,” Chloe says, breathlessly. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re the best thing that’s  _ ever going  _ to happen to me. I love you because you changed me by never once asking me to change. I don’t even know if that makes sense. It’s just, you’ve always been so unbelievably  _ you _ , and you love me because I’m  _ me _ , and that just blows my mind every single day,” Beca chokes out, barely holding it together. “We fit. We go together. We’re Bloe for Christ sake!” 

“Everyone loves a good Bloe,” Chloe laughs, wiping away her tears. 

“I just… I love you. It’s so simple yet so fucking scary. You’re everything to me and I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you fall in love with me too. Even my worst day with you is already ten times better than my best day could ever possibly be without you.” Beca pauses and takes in the look of pure adoration and expectation on her girlfriend’s face. She takes one deep breath and says, “Chloe, will you marry me?”

As soon as she says the words, it’s as if everything goes into slow motion. Beca watches Chloe’s face as the words sink in, and her bottom lip begins to quiver. Chloe’s whole face softens and she whispers the word “ yes” so quietly, but to Beca it’s the loudest thing she’s ever heard. 

When Beca leans forward to kiss Chloe she feels weightless. All the stress of the past few weeks has been lifted off her shoulders, and the thought that this incredible woman is going to be at her side for the rest of her life makes her feel like she’s flying. 

Suddenly, Beca realises she’s forgetting one major part of this whole moment. She pulls back and looks at Chloe before bursting out laughing. “I left the ring upstairs.” 

Chloe laughs through her tears. “You never were one for convention,” Chloe jokes. “It can wait,” she says, pulling Beca in for another kiss. 

 

//

 

They Skype Aubrey first thing the next morning.. 

Aubrey cries. 

So do Beca and Chloe. 

“I knew you wouldn’t last until this afternoon Beca,” Aubrey teases. 

They decide to explain  _ why  _ their engagement is premature and Aubrey has never been so offended in her life. “You thought I was helping Beca  _ cheat  _ on you?!” Aubrey exclaims. “I don’t even know what part of that sentence is more offensive - that I would hook up with your anyone you were dating, that I would ever do _anything_ to hurt you, or that you think I’d hook up with  _ Beca?!” _

“Right here, dude,” Beca laughs. “And for what it’s worth, Aubrey, you wouldn’t exactly be my first choice either.” 

Chloe cuddles in closer to her fiancee and tries not to cringe at her misunderstanding. “Look, I love you both - in  _ very _ different ways, but in equal amounts - and you were both acting a little off with me, so what’s a girl meant to think?”

“A girl should think that she has the most incredible best friend ever and a disgustingly devoted girlfriend who would literally take the stars out of the sky for you if you asked,” Aubrey teases. 

“I would,” Beca whispers, “I would do that… if I could.” 

“How did I get so lucky to have both of you in my life?” Chloe replies. “Oh, and Aubrey, she’s my fiancee. Not my girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, she is,” Aubrey replies. The sentiment hangs in the air for a moment too long and all three of them start welling up. 

“Okay, I haven’t cried this much in twenty four hours since Chloe decided that Marley and Me was a ‘heartwarming, family movie’,” Beca jokes. 

“You loved it!” Chloe protests. 

“The dog died, Chlo! How can anyone  _ enjoy _ that?!”

Aubrey smiles at them from the screen. “I’m going to go and leave you two to have your first argument as a newly engaged couple. I’ll see you both later for your  _ surprise _ engagement party,” she laughs. “Don’t worry I won’t say anything. If I can keep it from Chloe, I can keep it from the Bellas.” 

“Love you,” Beca and Chloe say in unison. The video call drops a few seconds later. Beca lifts the laptop and puts it on the floor. 

“I’m glad she’s your best friend,” Beca says, turning on her side to face Chloe. “I knew you meant a lot to her, but dude I can confirm she is 100% ride or die for you.”

“I know.” 

Beca leans over and kisses Chloe softly on the lips. “What was that for?” Chloe asks. 

“What? Now a girl needs a reason to kiss her beautiful fiancee in the morning?”

“I could get used to this,” Chloe smiles, tucking a strand of Beca’s hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

//

 

Three weeks later, Beca once again wakes up at four a.m. to an empty bed. No light in the en suite. She walks downstairs to find Chloe in the same place she’s been finding her a lot recently. 

“You know if you keep watching those it’ll make it less special,” Beca remarks, pointing at the re-do on the screen from the morning after they got engaged. There’s absolutely no malice in her words, because she knows she’s spent night lying awake watching so many different moments from the past few weeks.

“It just makes me feel so happy,” Chloe says, eyes full of the best kind of unshed tears. 

“You know I’m still here in real life, right?” Beca jokes, sitting down beside her on the couch and cuddling into her. “Like, you have the life size, 3D version right here.”

“I only watch when you’re sleeping. Or at work,” Chloe blushes. 

“I love that you love us as much as I do.” She pauses for a second. " Do you want to see the moment I fell for you?” Beca offers. 

Chloe nods and Beca cues up the memory.

A much younger Chloe appears on screen. Present day Chloe gasps. 

Beca plays the memory. 

“Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been on a serious Pitch Perfect/Bechloe high since seeing PP3 and I'd never written them before so I decided to change that! Kudos/comments are much appreciated, and if you want to come say hi, I'm also over on tumblr at sbareilles :)


End file.
